Intervention
by wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack O'Neill had made a few questionable decisions in his life, but this was different. With the fate of the world hanging in the balance, he would have to make another one those choices soon. Yet, all he could think about were those damn flowers – and Daniel's parting words. Because when it came to Sam that was an entirely different decision he'd had to make altogether.
1. Chapter 1

**Intervention**

* * *

 **A/N: This fic was inspired by a prompt from majorsal on Twitter. The prompt was – 'Daniel says to Jack: "So, if you go up to see Sam, be the man of four years ago that said he'd rather die than lose her."'**

 **It takes place during 'Threads' and while I've tried to stick to canon as much as possible, I have futzed with the episode a little. In the sense that Daniel isn't away being all Ascended and whatnot. I'll also add in a warning for a little bad language… sorry.**

 **For majorsal and all the S/J girls on Twitter. And to agrainne24, for her constant support and friendship.**

* * *

 **April 14, 2005.  
** **SGC.**

"You told her to go and pick flowers?"

"Did no-one ever teach you how to knock," the General shot back as he placed the phone back onto the receiver.

"It's never bothered you before."

"Yeah, well, when there's an egomaniac snakehead on the loose and the fate of the world is hanging in the balance – _again_ – the President likes to check in and see how things are going," he replied, glaring at the archaeologist who was standing at the other side of his desk, arms folded and a look of disapproval on his face. Seeing he wasn't in the least chagrined, Jack sighed. "What do you want, Daniel?"

"An explanation would be nice."

"As to why the President was on the phone?"

"No. And don't be an ass," Daniel cut in, causing Jack to raise a brow in surprise. The feeling quickly turned to annoyance, however, when the younger man continued, "You told Sam to 'Go. Pick flowers.'"

Jack shrugged. "Was I not supposed to?"

" _No!_ I mean –" He stopped abruptly and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught Jack's attention and he saw Walter straightening out the Briefing Room. Sliding his gaze to the left, he realized the door to his office was still lying open after Daniel's interruption.

"Close the door," he ordered. He waited until Daniel turned around to face him. "If you have something you want to say to me, just do it. I've enough crap to deal with as it is right now."

"Is that what you think this is?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"On what 'this' is," he replied, waving a hand around in a vague gesture.

"Have you even spoken to Sam?"

"Sure," he shrugged, trying not to let his suspicions of the non-sequitur show. "She was at the briefing not fifteen minutes ago."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"Daniel –"

"We're talking about Sam."

"Don't you think I know that," he growled.

"Then why are you acting like you don't care about her wedding?"

"I told her to go pick flowers. That sounds pretty supportive."

"This is a mistake," he muttered.

"Obviously," Jack replied dryly. "So, if you don't mind, I have –"

"I was referring to Sam's wedding."

A loud sigh escaped the man sitting at the other side of the desk, before silence filled the office, and both men spent the time studying each other. While Daniel's concern was etched across his face, Jack was giving nothing away. After a few moments, Daniel moved forward to occupy one of the chairs in the office.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Use sarcasm as a defense mechanism."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You're always pushing us away when things get too personal."

"I'm not pushing anyone away, Daniel."

"That's bullshit."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

Leaning back in the chair, Daniel rethought what he should say. His voice was softer when he spoke, his frustration giving way to concern again.

"Look, Jack. This… _thing…_ between you and Sam –"

"– There is no 'thing'."

"It's something that has been there so long, that I can't remember a time when it _wasn't._ " Seeing the General's expression darken, he quickly added: "I know nothing has ever happened; you were – are – both so good – probably too good – at pushing the issue to the side and trying to not let it affect your jobs."

"Daniel, is there a point to all of this?"

"Teal'c and I aren't stupid, Jack. We've been there with you both from the beginning. We've seen how your relat–"

" _Easy,_ " he warned.

"How… _things_ have changed over the years between you both. We've also noticed how it's changed even more since Sam started dating Pete."

"I don't –"

"We've been through so much together, Jack, as a team. Of all the times we could have lost Sam – _thought_ we'd lost her – and yet, here we are." He leaned closer to the desk and held up a hand. "Yes, we're all still here, but you are this close to losing Sam; and not to some alien threat, but one here on Earth."

"You make it sound like Shanahan's a terrorist."

"Are you really ready to lose her," Daniel continued, ignoring his friend. "Just because you're too scared to tell her the truth?"

Jack sighed heavily. "And the truth would be… what, exactly?"

"You love her," he shrugged.

"For cryin' out loud, Daniel!" Jack hissed, looking around to see if anyone could have heard their conversation.

"We're just worried about you both," Daniel added softly, unable to meet Jack's gaze.

"We, being…"

"Teal'c and I, mostly."

"Mostly?" Jack parroted, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, Jacob –"

"You've been talking to Jacob about Sam and I?"

Daniel's head shot up at the dangerous tone in his friend's voice. "No," he answered honestly. "He just mentioned something to me about first impressions and then he muttered a Goa'uld phrase which wasn't very flattering, but –"

"Pete makes her happy," Jack suddenly admitted, his eyes falling to the file in front of him.

"Does he?"

" _Daniel_ –"

His warning fell by the wayside as Daniel forged ahead.

"Because – like yourself – Sam has seemed anything _but_ happy for weeks now."

"Incase you've forgotten, we haven't had the easiest time around here lately."

"Have we ever since starting this job?"

"Daniel!" Jack answered exasperated. He ran a hand across his face, as he felt the first telltale signs of a headache starting to settle.

"Did you see her reaction when Jacob brought up the subject of flowers? Does that seem like someone who is happy?"

His silence confirmed Daniel's thoughts.

"You need to talk to her, Jack."

"And say what, exactly?"

" _Something!_ " Daniel replied, his frustration starting to grow again. "Just pick up the phone and call her, or speak to Jacob, or –" He continued despite Jack's derisive snort. "Here's an idea, why don't you go visit her? You did send her off base for the day, don't forget."

"Daniel, what the hell is this about?"

The archeologist took a deep breath and replaced his glasses. Lowering his voice, he added: "Look, Jack, I know you like to act deliberately obtuse most of the time, but you know Sam. Can you honestly sit there and tell me that she's fine?"

"I'm not going to tell her how to live her life."

"And I'm not saying you should, but…"

"But?"

"You should talk to her."

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll give her a call and see if she's okay? Happy?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Yeah, well, forgive me if I'm deliberately obtuse," he grumbled.

"Jack…"

"Look, Daniel," he sighed, suddenly exhausted by the conversation. Canting his head to the side, he shot his friend a sad, albeit appreciative smile. "I know what you're trying to do, but… don't, okay? Just… try to be happy for Sam. That's all I ask," he added in a whisper.

The archeologist studied his friend closely and heard the words he hadn't said; Sam's engagement – and wedding – was slowly killing Jack, but that was the sacrifice the man was willing to make, if it meant Sam could be happy. Silently cursing, Daniel really wished – and not for the first time – that he could tell the USAF exactly what they could do with their various rules and regulations.

He watched Jack as he closed the file in front of him and threw it into a pile, before reaching for another. Taking it as his cue to leave, Daniel got to his feet.

"Okay," he finally said. "Forget I said anything," he muttered as he turned to leave. He opened the office door and stopped on the threshold. Slowly, he turned to look back at his friend.

"I'm not telling you what to do, Jack, but I do think you should go and talk to her."

"Talking isn't exactly my forte," he quipped, not glancing up.

"Maybe it is."

He hesitated slightly. "What?"

"Well, think about it. When it matters… You always seem to know just what to say."

Jack frowned, before eventually meeting his friend's gaze. "So... What's your point?"

"So," Daniel repeated slowly, then suddenly straightened as if he'd received a shock. Something like determination flashed in his eyes and when he spoke, his next words were full of conviction. "So, when you go up to see Sam, be the man of four years ago who said he'd rather die than lose her."

Before the General had time to even ask how Daniel knew about the events of that day, he found himself sitting alone in his office and his friend's words echoing in his head.

 **TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I've updated the first chapter with a date (14 April, 2005). For no other reason than I always assumed Sam's *cough* ill-advised *cough* wedding to Pete would have taken place in April._

 _Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review the previous chapter; I was overwhelmed by the response! There were a few guest reviews I was unable to respond to, but each one is greatly appreciated. Thank you._

* * *

 **April 15, 2005.  
** **Jack's house.** **  
**

Jack swallowed a mouthful of the cold, bitter beer in another attempt to get rid of the taste of bile that had settled ever since Daniel's ultimatum the previous day.

If the General was being honest with himself, he had come to accept his feelings - inappropriate or otherwise - for Samantha Carter a long time ago. He'd been intrigued by the young then-Captain right from that first briefing all those years ago when she'd challenged him to an arm wrestle. Somewhere along the way, and at a point Jack couldn't quite identify, that adoration had morphed and twisted and turned into something more, which had resulted in him discovering across a Goa'uld force shield four years ago that he loved her. That he was in love with her.

He had tried to push the feelings aside for months after that little revelation, but he soon discovered it was impossible. So, he just decided to accept it, which was fine for a while, as he knew Sam felt the same for him. It didn't make anything easier, but it helped.

And then Pete happened, and Jack felt bereft, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't begrudge Sam her decision to try and move on. God knows Jack wasn't ever going to be good enough for her, and his resolve to let her go hurt, but he kept telling himself that it was better this way. As long as Sam was happy, that would be enough for him.

And she did seem to be happy; ever since that morning when he caught her humming that damn song in the elevator. He'd known immediately, so he tried to make a lighthearted comment and wish her well before getting the hell out of there. He always knew there would be one day when he would wake up and Sam would find someone that could give her the life she deserved, but he didn't expect the pain to be so intense when that moment actually happened.

It was why he decided to put a little distance between them and redefine the barriers of their 'relationship' that had become blurred and interchangeable over the years. Then, when Sam had accepted Pete's proposal, he'd all but shut her out by that stage and, by extension, his other two friends. Jack appreciated the fact that Sam never spoke of her relationship with the cop in front of him, but he still heard the odd mention via Daniel and Teal'c, mostly Daniel.

He ignored it as best he could, but once the wedding preparations started, it was too much and it gave Jack the impetus to finally move on – and start a relationship with Kerry Johnson.

She was young, very attractive, and intelligent and had a good sense of humor. There was something between them. They'd gotten to know each other in work, and then had dinner before he'd invited her home and into his bed. He'd be lying if he said things weren't going well between them, and while Jack certainly wasn't thinking about walking down the aisle, he could see a future with Kerry.

They were good together, and if Sam could move on, so could he, right?

If that was the case though, then why was he so unnerved with what Daniel had said?

He let out a heavy sigh, knowing full well why – Daniel had struck a nerve. The one that told him, deep down, that he hadn't really moved on at all. He did care about Kerry, and could maybe even love her, but he knew that she would never be Sam Carter, because Carter was... _Carter._

The General swallowed another mouthful of beer and turned the steak over on the grill, idly swatting at the smoke that was starting to build up.

He couldn't describe the situation with Sam; it was just something that always _was_. She would be the one to hold that place in his heart, his life, no matter whom he dated.

Perhaps that was why he'd taken the archaeologist's advice and eventually called Sam yesterday evening. He'd dialed her number one time too many throughout the day, only to back out at the last second. When he finally plucked up the courage, he let it ring once, twice and was about to hang up – only for Sam's voice to drift over the connection... and stir something inside him that he'd missed desperately.

Their phone call had been strained however, and another grimace escaped as he recalled the conversation.

 _"Carter?"_

 _"Hey, Carter. It's O'Neill... Jack."_

 _"Sir! Hi! Is everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah! Yeah, I was just, ah..."_

 _A man's muffled voice could be heard in the background, and Jack remembered there was a very good reason as to why he shouldn't have called._

 _"Look, Carter, if this is a bad time -"_

 _"No! No, just... Hang on a second," she muttered. He could hear her moving around before she spoke again. "Sir? You still there?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm here," he said. "Is everything alright?"_

 _"I just stepped outside so I could hear you."_

 _"Oh. Okay. So, uh... Did you decide on the flowers?"_

 _He winced as soon as the words left his mouth, and judging by the silence coming from the other end of the phone, he realized it was a topic Sam hadn't expected him to broach either._

 _"Ah... Yes, Sir... I did."_

 _"Hmm... Whaddya pick?"_

 _"Umm... Roses, Sir. Pink," she added after a beat._

 _Jack frowned at her choice. "I thought you hated roses?"_

 _"Pete picked them," she all-but-whispered and even though he couldn't see her, Jack knew she had shrugged at her answer._

 _"Oh. I see..."_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _They fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. After what felt like hours, it was Sam who spoke._

 _"As nice as this is, Sir... Was there a reason you called?"_

 _"Uh... Oh! Uh, yes, actually."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Yeah, uh, listen I was wondering if... I mean if you... Uh..."_

 _"Sir?"_

 _"I won't be at the base until after lunch tomorrow," he blurted out._

 _"Okay," Sam answered slowly._

 _"Yeah, Walter knows this already," he continued, "but it was just in case... in case anyone was looking me, you know?"_

 _"So, you called me?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Again, silence took over the conversation. In frustration, Jack closed his eyes and fisted a hand into his hair._

 _"Well, thanks for letting me know, then, Sir."_

 _"Yasureyabetcha," he shot back lamely as he discovered just how cowardly he really had become._

 _"I, ah, I have to go, Sir, but... I'll see you tomorrow?"_

 _"Tomorrow. Yes! Sure!" He quickly replied._

 _"Okay... Bye, Sir."_

 _"Bye, Carter," he whispered, snapping the lid of his cell down before chucking it across the den._

"I won't be in until after lunch," he groused, poking the steak on the grill with more force than was absolutely necessary.

It was only when a spot of fat hit the back of the General's hand that he was pulled from his reverie. Seeing the meat about to catch fire, he shrugged and emptied the rest of his beer over it, having to step back as the smoke bellowed around him.

"Hi, Sir."

Frowning through the smoke, Jack swung around and froze at the sight of the woman standing before him.

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

It was only when a spot of fat hit the back of the General's hand that he was pulled from his reverie. Seeing the meat about to catch fire, he shrugged and emptied the rest of his beer over it, having to step back as the smoke bellowed around him.

"Hi, Sir."

Frowning through the smoke, Jack swung around and froze at the sight of the woman standing before him.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Carter!"

He couldn't hide the surprise from his voice, but the last thing he expected was Carter paying him a house visit. Especially today, of all days. Then again, it was his own fault – he _had_ said he wouldn't be in work until the late afternoon. He heard Sam start talking and noticed her nervousness and how her arms were wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Look, I... I'm sorry to bother you at home like this, but, uh..."

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked, casting a nervous glance towards his house.

"I saw the smoke."

"Oh. Yeah," he said, leaving the 'duh' part of the response unsaid. Looking for something to distract him away from Carter, he brushed a few flecks of ash from his sweater. He knew he wasn't being overly welcome, and he could see the moment Sam started to think this was a bad idea.

"Look, is this... is this okay? I mean, I could have called first, but -"

"No... Yeah... I mean... it's fine," he said. "So, um," he risked another glance towards the house, "What brings you to this neck of the woods on such a fine day... in my back yard?"

He chose to ignore Sam's confused expression.

"Well, actually... I've, um..." she winced, clearing her throat. "I've been sitting in your driveway for the last ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to come and talk to you."

Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise, but before he could say anything, she continued. "The truth is, I've been trying to work up the nerve for a lot longer than that."

He felt his heart slam against his chest and when Sam flashed him that nervous smile of hers; it was suddenly harder to breathe.

"Oh?"

Afraid to say anything else, he gestured for her to continue. However, he had no doubt where this conversation was heading – and he briefly wondered if he would welcome an interruption right now or not.

"Pete put a down payment on a house."

Or maybe not.

"Well, that's great," he answered, hating the far too cheery lilt to his voice.

"It's a beautiful house..."

"But...?"

"The truth is... I'm having second thoughts about the wedding."

Jack observed her for a beat, but the question left his lips before he had time to think it through.

"Why?"

"See, the... the thing is... the closer it gets, the more I get the feeling that... I'm making a big – _huge_ – mistake."

Jack could only stare at the woman before him. A part of him wanted to say that she was right, that she was making a mistake; the other part of him realized that now probably wasn't the best time to do so. He cast a quick glance again towards the house.

"Look, Carter, the... I don't know what..."

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you with this, but, uh... See, there's actually a very good reason that I'm bothering you with this, and if I don't tell you now, I might never tell you and I don't think I can do that anymore."

He watched as Sam's nerves intensified and she started to wring her hands together as she spoke. His eyes softened as they met hers.

"Tell me what," he murmured.

She took a deep breath and straightened. "I can't marry Pete. Not when... Not when I have these... _feelings_."

"Cold feet?"

"Not exactly," she said, ducking her chin. The lack of honorific struck Jack as interesting.

"So... What?"

"I think... I just... I don't know," she admitted, letting out a frustrated sigh.

She met his gaze and Jack tried to keep his expression neutral. All he could see reflected in Sam's eyes were fear and hurt and something else he wasn't sure he wanted to label just yet, but it was causing the same emotions to stir in him. He glanced towards the house again as he thought of something to say.

"Look, Carter... _Sam_ –"

"Do you remember when I was stranded aboard the Prometheus last year?"

"How could I forget," he muttered, frowning at the turn in the conversation.

"Well, I didn't... Something happened when I was up there, and..."

Jack canted his head to the side, casting another glance towards the house, as Sam shifted nervously on her feet. "I may not have been entirely accurate with my mission report."

"Excuse me?" Jack questioned, his brow rising in a fashion not so dissimilar from Teal'c.

"I didn't lie in my report," she added quickly, seeing his expression, "I just... left something out."

The General ran a hand across his face. While it was technically breaking some rules, it wasn't the first time an SGC member left certain details out of their reports. Sometimes, it was just easier – and better – to do so.

He'd always suspected Sam of keeping something back from her time on the Prometheus, but now that she had finally confirmed that was the case - and that she had turned up at his house to tell him such, was both intriguing and terrifying. He glanced at the house, thankful that Carter hadn't noticed.

"I had these... visions," she confessed quietly. "Hallucinations, I guess," she added with a shrug, and Jack's concern immediately increased. He knew she'd received a concussion, but...

"Daniel and Teal'c were there, and my dad... and you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You all, well, _some_ of you gave me advice as to how to save myself, which was confusing, especially with a concussion," she added with a slight laugh to try and lighten the situation.

"Carter," be grimaced. "If this confused you, what do you think it's doing to _me_?"

She appeared startled for a moment, before something akin to determination quickly took over.

"Oh, right. Well, while Daniel and Teal'c both said some useful things, but it was actually the conversation I had with my dad that was one of the most interesting."

Once again, Jack glanced towards the house. His impatience was starting to grow, but he wasn't quite sure as to the exact reason. When he spoke, however, he felt guilty as Sam bore the brunt of his frustration.

"Carter, is there a point to this?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied, ignoring his tone. "You see, my dad... He asked if I was happy."

"Okay..."

"And I said yes, because I was."

" _Carter_ –"

"I've always put my job first, which is fine, because I love my job and I've been able to do things many people could only ever dream about, but lately... lately I've been thinking about stepping back and... looking at other options."

His eyes widened. "Like leaving the SGC?"

"No! No, at least not completely... I don't think I could do that," she said with a smile, "but I have thought about what it would be like to start a family."

She pulled a face as the General's gaze darkened, hiding the hurt that flittered across his features a moment earlier, so she pushed ahead.

"I know this is really inappropriate, Sir, but-"

"It's a little uncomfortable, yeah."

"Yeah, but you see on board the Prometheus, my dad said that..."

She trailed off as her voice wavered.

"What is it, Carter?" He asked softly, at the change in her demeanor.

"He said I needed to let go of the things that were preventing me from finding happiness."

Their eyes locked and Jack's mouth opened and closed a number of times as he tried to figure out what was going on. He was saved from saying anything, as Sam continued.

"So, I did. At least I tried to. And for a while it was... nice. _Humworthy,_ even," she added as she took a step closer to the General. "But as time went on, I realized that maybe I was wrong. Or, rather, that I'd let go of the wrong thing."

Jack risked one final glance at the house and his heart sank. "Sam, I don't –"

"I guess I just wanted to know if you still –"

"Jack? I looked everywhere. I could not find –"

Jack winced and had to look away. He'd caught a glimpse of Sam's face, and then he'd noticed how Kerry froze the moment she realized they had company.

While she hadn't heard their conversation, Jack knew she was intelligent enough to know she had just interrupted something important. He stole a quick glance at the woman to his left before she turned to face Sam.

"Colonel Carter!"

"Ms Johnson," Jack cut in lamely as an introduction.

"Yeah, I didn't... I didn't..." He didn't blame Sam for her obvious awkwardness at discovering his relationship with Ms Johnson wasn't strictly professional. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't try.

"We were just... meeting here in my back yard on this fine day... to discuss the state of affairs."

Seeing Sam clearly wasn't buying it, he sighed.

"Well, this is awkward," Kerry stated with a small smile.

" _Ya think?_ " Sam shot back, causing Jack to look at her in surprise.

"Jack... didn't want anyone at the SGC to know... about us."

Realizing she had just confirmed Sam's unspoken question, Jack moved from his spot by the grill and took the dishes from Kerry. He closed his eyes in regret as he set them beside the grill.

"No, look... I, uh... I'm sorry," Sam replied. "This is my fault, I really... I shouldn't have come by unannounced like this."

Jack couldn't help it. Anger suddenly erupted inside of him at how everything had gone to hell in a handbasket in just a few minutes. His jaw tightened and he tried to calm down and refrain from saying anything he would regret. Instead, he decided to take his frustration out on his steak, ramming the skewer through the middle of it with far more force than was necessary.

"Well, y'know, now that the cat's out of the bag," Kerry cut in. "You're here... Why don't you just stay? I'm sure there's enough charred meat on the grill for all three of us."

Wondering how on earth this could get any worse, Jack lifted the piece of charred meat and waved it at Sam. She laughed softly in return and Jack felt his world shift.

"No, thank you... I, um –"

The sound of a cell ringing interrupted the moment and they watched as Sam retrieved her phone.

"It's the SGC... Colonel Carter?"

She turned away slightly from the couple standing on the deck and Jack glanced at Kerry as she moved closer to him. She smiled and he offered her a beer. He didn't react as her fingers lightly brushed his as she took the bottle.

"What? When?"

His attention immediately moved back to Sam at hearing the fear lacing her voice, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

She met Jack's eye as she ended the call. "I... I gotta go. It's my dad."

He watched her jog away and without a second thought, set his own beer bottle down beside the grill.

"I'll be right back," he murmured over his shoulder, not waiting for a response.

He caught up with Sam just as she opened the car door, and he carefully reached out and grabbed her arm, ignoring how she tensed under his touch.

"Carter," he said, and then hesitated.

Standing here now, he could admit to himself that he was scared, because he knew that after what Sam had just witnessed between himself and Kerry, if he let her go, she wouldn't just be running out of his back yard, but she would be running out of his life - for good. And *that* was what scared him. Now that it came down to it, he couldn't imagine his life without her, didn't _want_ to imagine his life without her, and his conversation with Daniel encouraged him to continue talking.

"What you said back there, before..." He trailed off with a grimace. "We'll talk later, okay? I promise," he added softly, causing Sam to finally meet his eye. She nodded slowly in response.

"Okay," she whispered, her voice cracking softly. "I have to go, Sir."

He held on for a moment longer and gave her arm a squeeze before letting his hand fall to his side.

"Yeah, call me when you… Let me know what's up with Dad, okay?"

"Yes, Sir," she answered before closing the door and starting the engine.

The General stood and watched until the car was no longer in sight. He could feel Kerry watching him now, but he couldn't ignore the feeling of unease rapidly settling in his gut. Pulling his cell from his pocket, he dialed the SGC.

"It's O'Neill. Get me Walter."

After speaking briefly with Walter, Jack was put through to Dr Brightman.

"Shit," he said, as he ended the call a few minutes later.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Kerry asked as she stepped closer and placed a hand on his arm. The move startled him and he thought he caught a glimpse of hurt and confusion in her gaze before it was replaced with concern.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "Can we, uh, reschedule? I have... I need to get back to the base."

"Oh!" Kerry said in surprise, "No, of course. Do you... Do you need me to..."

She let the rest of her question weigh heavily between them, not even sure what she was going to ask. Jack appeared to decide however with his reply.

"No. You don't need to go in." He paused slightly, wondering if he should say more. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, knowing she would hear about the news soon anyway.

"It's Jacob… Selmak's dying."

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. I also apologize for any mistakes there may be in this.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

"Jack? What's wrong?" Kerry asked as she stepped closer and placed a hand on his arm. The move startled him and he thought he caught a glimpse of hurt and confusion in her gaze before it was replaced with concern.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "Can we, uh, reschedule? I have... I need to get back to the base."

"Oh!" Kerry said in surprise, "No, of course. Do you... Do you need me to..."

She let the rest of her question weigh heavily between them, not even sure what she was going to ask. Jack appeared to decide however with his reply.

"No. You don't need to go in." He paused slightly, wondering if he should say more. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, knowing she would hear about the news soon anyway.

"It's Jacob… Selmak's dying."

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Jack tried to focus on getting back to Cheyenne Mountain as fast and as safely as he could. He was pretty sure he'd committed at least three driving offenses on one stretch of road alone, but right now, he didn't really care. He just wanted to be on base and to see Jacob – and Sam.

Running a hand across his face, the General winced at how the world yet again thought it would be a good idea for Samantha Carter to turn up at his home, and apparently finally ready to bare her soul, only to discover him getting all nice and cosy with another woman.

Not only that, but he _knew_ Kerry could have walked out of his house at any moment and he hadn't given anything away to Sam, instead choosing to take the coward's way out and letting her embarrassment speak volumes when the three of them had their awkward showdown in the back yard.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, pressing down a little harder on the accelerator pedal, and letting the roar of the engine drown out his own frustrated yell.

* * *

He had been on the base for over an hour and Jack _still_ hadn't been down to visit Jacob. It was only when he ordered Walter to clear his schedule, that he had been able to step away from his desk and duties and go see Dr Brightman who gave him a full and final update regarding Selmak – and Jacob's – condition. The fact that they could do nothing to save them filled the General with guilt, especially when he thought back over the times Jacob had pulled their asses out of trouble over the last six years. He also felt a profound sense of loss, both for the man he lightheartedly referred to as 'Dad', and for the daughter he would be leaving behind.

Slowing his pace, Jack let out a deep breath. Setting aside the events earlier in the day, Sam would need him, and Daniel and Teal'c over the next few days and weeks and he was adamant that he would be there for her in any way that she needed. Despite everything, Jack dared to think that the two of them could still be friends, and if that was how he could keep Sam in his life, it would have to be enough.

He moved closer towards the Isolation Room and heard voices from inside. He heard Jacob promising that everything would be okay, moments before the soft sound of someone crying reached his ears. Instinctively, Jack knew it was Sam and knew he needed to get her out of there for a while. Straightening, he rounded the corner and entered the room.

"Lying down on the job? I'm disappointed in you, Jacob," he quipped, trying to keep his tone as light as possible as he got his first look at the man lying before him. A man who really didn't have a lot of time left.

Jack swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. It was never easy watching someone you cared about suffer in pain, but knowing there was nothing you could do to help, added further hurt and a feeling of worthlessness to the situation. All they could do was ensure Jacob was as comfortable as possible.

Jack's gaze slid to Sam and he watched as she fought to keep her emotions in check. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her; to let her know that she wouldn't be alone, but before he could do anything, a single cough from Jacob caught his attention. He looked up to find the Tok'ra watching him shrewdly for a moment before he looked away.

"Sam," her dad whispered. "Why don't you go and get something to eat? You've been here long enough without a break."

"Dad –"

"You're still in your civilian clothes. I'll be okay," he added softly, before starting to cough, and both Sam and Jack moved closer. "That was just bad timing," he joked once his breathing had evened out.

Jack gave him a small smile, appreciating what he was trying to do, but he watched how the man's hand shook as he accepted a cup of water; how his chest rose and fell in a slightly irregular rhythm; and how a layer of sweat now dampened his skin. The General didn't blame Carter for wanting to stay, but she did need a few minutes to herself.

"Your dad's right, Sam," the General said gently as he stepped closer to the bed. "I'll stay with him for a while."

She glanced at him over her shoulder and shook her head minutely. "I don't –"

"I don't have anywhere else I need to be," he said, holding her gaze intently.

After what felt like an eternity, Sam closed her eyes.

"Okay," she whispered. "I won't be long, dad," she said, leaning over and placing a kiss on her dad's temple.

She paused in front of Jack and with no care for propriety; he placed a hand on her upper arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Go," he murmured. He waited until she was out of sight before turning around to find Jacob staring at him with an expression that left Jack feeling a little on edge.

He followed Jacob's gaze as he looked to his left and beckoned over one of the nurses.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Could you give us a minute alone?"

She went to speak, but hesitated, glancing to the General. When Jack nodded in agreement with Jacob, she acquiesced.

"If you need anything..."

"I'll call. Thanks," Jack said.

He waited until the room emptied of medical staff, so it was just him and Jacob.

"Have a seat, Jack," he said, pointing to where Sam had been just moments earlier. "We need to talk."

Jack was halfway to sitting when the conversation began.

"Is Sam happy?"

"You care to elaborate on that, Jacob," the General replied after a moment as he finally sat down and gestured to the man lying on the infirmary bed.

"With Pete. Does he make her happy?"

Trying not to grimace at the direct line of questioning - let alone the subject choice - Jack tried to appear nonplussed.

"I don't think it's for me to comment on Carter's private life."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking for your opinion."

"On Carter's private life," Jack reiterated.

Jacob sighed, but couldn't help the wry smile that formed on his lips as he spoke again.

"Humor a dying man, Jack. Do you think Pete makes my daughter happy?"

A beat of silence passed between the two men.

"She says he does," Jack answered carefully, his head bowed as he studied his hands.

"That's not what I asked."

" _Jacob_ -" he warned.

"I want to hear it from you."

"Why?" Jack asked before he could stop himself.

"It's important."

"Then shouldn't you be asking Sam these questions."

"Oh, I will."

Jack's eyes narrowed at the other man's tone. He sighed and raised his hands in a resigned gesture. " _But_...?"

When he didn't receive a response straightaway, Jack let some of his defensiveness fall, especially when he saw some of Jacob's fight leave him as well. He observed the Tok'ra, and could see him thinking over what to say next, so he decided to just wait. He didn't have to wait long.

"Jack, we may not have always seen eye-to-eye over the years, but no matter what, one thing you've always been with me, is honest - especially when it comes to Sam."

Jack shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "I don't -"

"When the Entity took over Sam's body, you told me you'd been the one to shoot her, and you apologized to me, even though you were only doing your job. When that lunatic... Adrian Conrad?" At Jack's nod, he continued. "When he had her kidnapped, you told me you had teamed up with Maybourne to get her back."

"Yeah, well -"

"Last year, when the Super Soldier hunted her down at the Alpha Site? You promised me that you would find her... and you did. You brought her home, and you told me how she fought right to the end. I also know you stuck to your word and kept an eye on her when I had to leave."

"Jacob... is there a point to all of this?" He asked, a deep frown forming between his brows.

"Is Sam happy?"

"Geez," Jack muttered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone.

"You've met the guy, right?"

"Once or twice," Jack shrugged.

"And?"

"It wasn't always under the best of circumstances."

"Hmm," Jacob said, noncommittally.

"Look -"

"I just want to know if he's good enough for Sam to spend the rest of her life with."

"No, he's not," Jack said, surprising himself with the speed - and confidence - behind his answer, "But then I don't think there's a man on this earth that is," he finished quietly, dropping his gaze to his hands once again.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you good enough for her?"

Jack's head shot up and be looked at Jacob as if he was insane, which going by his last question, he decided he was.

"Me? Are you _crazy?_ " He asked, throwing him a bemused smile while inside his stomach was threatening to empty its contents.

"Probably," Jacob conceded, "But like I said, humor me."

"This isn't really the time or place -"

"It's not like I have a choice here," he snapped, causing Jack to wince as he remembered the reason why he was sitting there.

He sighed, then folded his arms across his chest and leaned back slightly in the chair, but he felt himself growing more and more uneasy under Jacob's unwavering stare. He abruptly leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on his thighs, but he refused to look at him.

"No. No, I'm not," he eventually admitted, his whisper deafening in the quiet room.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and it made Jack jump. He glanced up to see Jacob staring at him, a range of emotions swirling in his eyes. Suddenly, the hand fell back to the bed and Jacob started to cough. Jack was immediately out of his chair and helping him to sit up.

"Sir?" came a female voice from the door.

Jack went to turn, only for Jacob to weakly grab his arm and shake his head. Studying him for a moment longer, he turned to the nurse and waved her away.

"We're fine. Just... give us another minute. Please," he added.

The sound of coughing eased and the General helped Jacob to lie back against the pillows.

"You okay?"

A sharp nod was his only answer as he took a sip of the water he was given.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

He waited as Jacob tried to catch his breath, each one seeming to take longer to form.

"I agree with you, you know," he mumbled. Struggling to hear him, Jack leaned in closer. "You're not good enough for Sam - no-one is." He took another deep breath before continuing. "But you're the best damn thing that's ever happened to her."

"I... Jacob... What?" Jack stumbled, his face twisted in confusion.

"Sam. When she's... with you," he whispered, his breathing still shallow. "She's... different."

"I don't -"

"She... reminds me of... her mom. When she was... happy. With me... and the kids. A family. Pete... he can't... give her that. Not like you."

Jack opened and closed his mouth as he thought of something to say, but the implication of Jacob's struck him to the core and he found it hard to breathe. He sat down heavily in the chair, his eyes roaming over Jacob's face looking for something, _anything_ to help him understand exactly what the hell had just happened.

It felt like an eternity had passed before the silence was broken again, this time Jacob finding it easier to talk.

"You've given your life to the Air Force, Jack," he said softly. "And God knows it's taken a hell of a lot from you in return. Don't let it take everything," he finished as forcefully as he could, pushing himself up onto one of his elbows.

"Jacob -"

"I mean it, Jack," he said, his voice dropping. "Promise me that after all this is over -"

"All of this?"

"Selmak and I -"

" _Jacob_ -"

"Promise me that you'll talk to Sam."

"And say what, exactly?"

"That's for you to decide."

Jack frowned. "What does that -"

"Just... Promise me you'll talk to her before her wedding."

"I can't -"

" _Promise me._ "

Raising his hands at the directness behind the words, Jack nodded. "Okay, I promise."

He tried not to look away as the older man studied him. He let out a breath when Jacob finally nodded once, seemingly happy with whatever he saw.

"Good. Now go bring me my daughter," he half-ordered. "Something tells me she hasn't gone far."

Taking a deep breath, Jack knew this was the last time he would ever speak to the man in front of him. Still vaguely aware of the nurse hovering just outside of the doorway, he got to his feet and took a half step back. He stood to attention and gave Jacob a perfect salute. At Jacob's surprise, and appreciation at the gesture, it then took everything he had to try and keep his own emotions at bay when the former General fired off his own salute in response.

"I'll call back again later," Jack said, letting his hand fall by his side.

"Sure. It's not like I'll be going far," Jacob quipped, causing them both to share a sad smile, knowing why Jack would be there later.

"It's been an honor... Dad," he said, his voice full of reverence as he extended his hand.

It was quickly grabbed by Jacob who shook it firmly.

"The pleasure was all mine, son."

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. This hasn't been beta read, so any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _"I'll call back again later," Jack said, letting his hand fall by his side._

 _"Sure. It's not like I'll be going far," Jacob quipped, causing them both to share a sad smile, knowing why Jack would be there later._

 _"It's been an honor... Dad," he said, his voice full of reverence as he extended his hand._

 _It was quickly grabbed by Jacob who shook it firmly._

 _"The pleasure was all mine, son."_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Jack O'Neill had always had an appreciation for the outdoors. Even though he'd often tell Daniel that he was never happier than when he was relaxing at home with a bottle of beer and a marathon viewing of The Simpsons, he was just as content – if not more so – than when he was outdoors.

To be able to breathe the fresh air, admire nature and just have that grounding, that reminder of what they were still continuing to fight for underneath Cheyenne Mountain. It was a sentiment that had only intensified once Jack had taken a desk job.

He wasn't a stupid man – despite what he wanted people to think; he knew he was getting too old to be out in the field, let alone gallivanting across the galaxy, but having to watch his former teammates go off-world without him, while he had to just wait and worry, was a lot harder than even he had expected it to be. It was the same no matter what team stepped through the gate, but more so with SG-1; to have to watch those under his command go on a mission. The pressure and fear, knowing that there was always a very real possibility that they wouldn't make it back, never abated.

It left him with a constant feeling of unease and helplessness, which was part of the reason he had started leaving the base whenever he had a break in his schedule. He didn't go far; just to the surface, but it was enough to keep him from going stir crazy. It was a small walking trail which ran parallel along the edge of the far side of the parking lot, before descending down the side of the mountain. Eventually, it led onto a small clearing, where a number of the officers would often go for a smoke break. It was just past midnight now, however, so he knew it would be quiet. Sighing into the silence, the General wished he could be home already. It had been five hours since Jacob had died, and he'd stayed with Sam for as long as he could while she cried, and then brought her emotions under control long enough to call her brother. He'd then had to leave her to inform the President and Joint Chiefs of Jacob's passing. It didn't take long for the news to spread throughout the SGC, and various personnel started to call around to offer Carter their condolences, and while Jack appreciated their sentiment, he knew Sam wasn't quite ready to deal with anything, so he made the decision to send her home.

That had been an hour ago. Truthfully, he wasn't surprised to see a sheepish Captain Lewis turn up at his office door about 30 minutes ago, informing him that he couldn't get Carter to leave the surface. He didn't know why, but he just knew she'd refuse to leave so easily. So, with a quick dismissal, Jack let the young officer go home for the night, while he finished off his paperwork, and made a quick stop off at his locker before heading to the surface.

Reaching the clearing, Jack slowed his pace and surveyed his surroundings. It was dark, but the night was clear and the full moon shone brightly through the trees, casting shadows across the ground. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a number of large boulders situated in the clearing, with Sam sitting on the center rock. Her back was to him, but Jack could tell that her knees were pulled up to her chest, and she was watching the world go by below.

Not wanting to startle her, he called her quietly, but she didn't react, so he took a step closer. "Carter?"

He frowned when he still didn't receive a response, and with no alternative, he carefully reached out to touch her arm. She jumped in response and turned around

The General stepped back, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. "Easy, Carter. It's just me."

Despite the darkness, he could make out her silhouette against the moonlight and how she visibly relaxed at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry, Sir," she finally said, her voice thick with tears, "I didn't know you were there."

"That's understandable," he said quietly. "Here," he added. Taking a step forward, he handed her one of his BDU jackets that he'd grabbed from his locker on his way up. "Put it on; it's freezing."

He waited until she'd pulled the jacket over her own, before he stepped in front of her and reached for the hem. His voice remained soft as he pulled on the material and closed the zipper.

"I thought I told you to go home, Carter."

"You did, Sir, but I just… I'm not ready to go home yet."

"You need to rest."

"I know, but I... I'm exhausted, but I don't think I can sleep."

"I get that," he admitted. He finished zipping the jacket, but instead of putting some space between them, he moved his hands to her arms and ran them up and down, to try and bring a little more heat to her body.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Honestly, Sir? I don't know," she sighed. "I just... It all happened so quickly, and I just... I wish I could..."

"Ssh, Carter," he whispered, pulling her to him as her voice broke. "It's okay, you know, to be upset. We're talking about your dad."

"I miss him... so much."

"I know... So do I."

He continued to hold her until her breathing was back under control. When he felt her pull back, he pursed his lips and decided he had nothing to lose.

"You wanna tell me why you don't want to go home?"

She met his eye, and then quickly looked away. Shrugging, she pulled her arms from around the General and wrapped them around her own waist.

"I feel like I'd be more useful here."

"Most of the arrangements are -"

"I need to keep busy, Sir. It stops me from thinking too much."

"Well, that is something I _never_ thought I'd hear you say, Carter, so it just proves my point."

She frowned in confusion. "Sir?"

"You're obviously deprived of rest – you _need_ to go home."

They both knew it was his attempt at levity, but it only drew a sad smile from Sam.

"I just don't want to go home, Sir," she confessed.

Her eyes filled with tears, and Jack frowned in concern. He couldn't exactly blame her for not wanting to go home – home was the last place he wanted to be following Charlie's death. For a place that should be full of warmth and love, it had turned cold and empty in an instant; but for Sam, she wouldn't be home alone to deal with her grief, because he was going to stay with her.

It then dawned on him that that was maybe part of the problem. When she'd turned up at his house, she had mentioned her doubts about Pete, but not whether she had actually ended their relationship.

Wincing, he cleared his throat softly. "Carter? Is Pete staying –"

"I don't know," she cut in. "Probably. I haven't… Mark said he would tell Pete about dad, but he's in town this week, so he could..." she trailed off with a shrug, then met the General's gaze. "Please don't make me go home, Sir."

He studied the woman before him, his eyes soft and full of concern. "Come home with me," he said suddenly, surprising even himself with the invitation.

"No, I couldn't, Sir. Thank you, but, Ms Johnson –"

"Won't be there. She's… she won't be there."

He could see the conflict in Sam's eyes, as she tried to decipher his answer. "I don't –"

"It'll just be the two of us. I promise."

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

Moving forward, he placed a hand on the small of her back. "C'mon, Carter. Let's go home."

 **TBC…  
**


End file.
